The increased use of optical fiber transmission in the telecommunications industry has resulted in a need for the development and installation of fiber-optic transmission systems.
Typically, telecom racks are situated in rows in telecom offices, and define equipment aisles. Telecom racks are used to hold and organize the many telecom equipment components that are required for fiber-optic transmission systems. A great deal of engineering goes into the design of telecom racks in order to combine the most number of components into the least amount of space, while preserving a level of organization, efficiency of use, and maintainability.
Fiber-optic networks require numerous techniques for managing and connecting a large number of fiber-optic cables. The lengths of fiber-optic cables, unlike their copper-based counterparts, are carefully calibrated and therefore the cables themselves are not designed to be shortened or extended by trimming excess cable or splicing together additional cable. Rather, fiber-optic cable is purchased in predetermined lengths, with connectors that have been installed in the factory. Field workers must utilize these predetermined lengths of cable, in performing necessary interconnection tasks. When both ends of a fiber-optic cable are connected to equipment at two separate points, a certain amount of slack cable is created, due to the use of predetermined lengths of cable.
Excess amounts of fiber-optic cable must be stored in a neat and orderly manner, to ensure that fiber-optic network interconnections are readily accessible, removable, and replaceable. Ideally, any slack cable should be contained within a limited amount of space, preferably as close to the termination points as possible. At the same time, there may be occasions when it is necessary to provide slack or excess amounts of fiber-optic cable lengths.
Fiber-optic cable is generally comprised of a light conducting inner core, and a flexible protective outer shell. Care must be taken in its installation and use, since the inner core elements of fiber-optic cables are generally small, brittle and may be easily damaged. Excessive bending of a fiber-optic cable can cause signal loss, reduce the life expectancy of the cable, or even break the inner core of the cable. Each fiber-optic cable has a characteristic minimum bend radius below which light transmission is unacceptably impaired. Moreover, bending below the minimum bend radius may also damage or break the fiber-optic cable. Therefore, a fiber-optic system must be configured so as to ensure that the minimum bend radius is respected in whatever storage arrangements are employed.
Fiber-optic networks and other cable networks including copper based networks require numerous techniques for managing and connecting a large number of cables. Devices for storing excess amounts of fiber-optic cables are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,374 to Holman et al. issued Sep. 23, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,121 to Anton et al. issued May 7, 1991, teach cable storing apparatuses which include a cable spool for holding excess lengths of cable. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 to Nelson et al. issued Dec. 20, 1988 teaches an optical fiber distribution apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess fiber from a trunk cable. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 to Becker et al. dated Jan. 17, 1989 teaches a storage container for a section of an optical fiber. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,811 to Macken dated Feb. 10, 1998 teaches an optical fiber organizer. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,894 to Johnson et al. dated May 4, 1993 teaches a fiber optic splice cabinet featuring optical fiber take-up spools. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,006 to Summach dated Jun. 15, 1999 discloses a retractable panel for managing and storing optical fibers.
Not withstanding advances made in the art, there is a continuing need for improvement in cable storage devices. A shortcoming in the existing art is the space requirement of in-rack fiber storage systems, space which could otherwise be used for electronic equipment.